That Was Unexpected : Redux
by Ranger McAleer
Summary: Takes place when Neferpitou is healing Komugi and Gon is about to explode from rage. But he ends up not succumbing to rage but to love. And soon things change for better...or worse? - Its was promised to you all so here it is. The new and hopefully improved "That was Unexpected" Enjoy :D


Gon stood there seething, his rage and anger bubbling hotly like an active volcano about to erupt. With his fist's clenched so tight that his nails were drawing blood from the palm of his hands, the young hunter glared at the Imperial Chimera ant. Whom was frozen in place at the fierceness of the young man's glare, but continued to heal the injured girl as best as she could at that moment in time.

"Please, give me one hour. It will allow me to heal her most critical injuries then we can leave". The grey haired Chimera ant said. She spoke in her usual, border monotone voice. However, she dared to say no more in fear her voice would betray her true emotions. The imperial was terrified of the boy in front of her. To anyone who just met him they wouldn't assume much of him but she could sense his raw, explosive aura.

"Fine, but I'm not moving". The spiky haired teen growled out through gritted teeth. The cat like Chimera nodded her head ever so slightly and turned back around to focus her attention on the young girl who was mere steps from deaths front door. With that the young hunter sat on the ground in a cross legged position, whilst not taking his eyes of the grey haired beauty in front of him...wait, what?

"Kil, leave. Don't let anyone enter including yourself, got it?" Gon's voice was low, it brokered no room for argument. Killua the ever loyal friend simply grunted then retreated out the door and into the shadows to guard the room.

"The hell was that back there?" Gon thought to himself "why did I say sue was a beauty...well I guess if she wasn't a psychopathic murderer hell bent on protecting the Chimera king, then I guess she is kinda pretty"

"I-is that what you r-r-really think?" a soft, embarrassed voice stuttered out a few feet in front of where Gon was sitting. Slowly the spiky haired teen rose his head to meet the eyes of the cat Chimera, which glowed a soft orange light, like that of a calm Christmas fire where its light danced alone the hearth. Taking a moment to focus on what she said he himself started getting redder and redder. However, not in anger like before but in embarrassment as he realised that whilst he was thinking he spoke his thoughts aloud. Taking a moment to try and compose himself he managed to stutter out

"u-um y-y-yes I g-guess so" the anger which had fuelled the boy not twenty minutes prior had receded. Instead of a burning bonfire his anger was now like the glowing embers of the once massive fire. Neferpitou on the other hand had turned around slightly to look at him but turned away as she could feel a hot flush slowly rising up her cheeks and even reaching her fuzzy, pointed ears.

"O-oh right, w-well thank y-you" she barely managed to get out then returned to what she was doing, although with the blush still present. Gon however, just sat there, staring at her back. Whilst his face was as red as a sundried tomato. Albeit, slightly surprised that that was all she had to say. Hell he was even more surprised to see that she was embarrassed by what he said and he was pretty sure he managed to catch a glimpse of a blush on her face before she turned back away.

Unbeknownst to Neferpitou though, was that her tail had slowly stared moving side-to-side, and what she also didn't know was that the young (now red) hunter had his eyes fixed on the waving tail. His eyes followed it wave after wave. It looked soft and fuzzy he thought to himself as his hand slowly creeped forward.

The cat Chimera sat with the blush still prominent on her face as she tried to focus on healing the girl. We that's what she told herself she was doing in an attempt to distract herself, in actuality it was her nurse manifestation that done all the work. She just had to make sure to not take it away. As her concentration wavered because she couldn't stop thinking about what just happened she started to think to herself.

"I can't believe he finds me pretty...he's not too bad himself. W-well quite handsome actually it's just too bad that..." her thoughts were cut off as she let out a loud squeal and jumped about three feet in the air as her hair stood on end and her ears and tail became ridged. When she landed she turned around to glare at the young man who now, had his head turned to the side and was comically whistling.

She marched up and stood just a foot away from him whilst continuing to glare down at him. Her hair still stood on end and even her whiskers were stiff, her tail had relaxed and now began it's waving motion was again. To which she was completely oblivious of.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" she yelled down at Gon who was still whistling.

"I-I don't know what you mean" he said in a deadpan voice as his head turned and tilted back to look up at the madly blushing woman in front of him. Truthfully he never thought that she would jump that much...even though he was surpassing a chuckle.

"Y-y-you" she point at him as he stood up "you g-grabbed my t-t-t-tail!" Gon just looked at her with the best poker face he could muster. However, inside he couldn't suppress the shit eating grin even as a smirk played at his lips and the corner of his lips ever so slightly twitched. Which didn't go unnoticed by the scorned feline woman in front of him who was blushing up a storm.

As soon as she seen his lip twitch that tiny bit she knew, she wanted revenge. So in that moment she stepped right up to him and brought her hand down to grab his family jewels, not tightly however.

"How do you like it huh?" She glared playfully at him as his faced burned bright red. She moved the hand holding his member slightly as it was getting cramped at the awkward angle. However as soon as she done this her eyes widened as they looked down.

"HOLY SHIT HOW BI.." she was once again cut off mid thought as the madly blushing spiky hair teen quickly leaned forward and crashed his lips against hers. It took her a minute to realise what the soft, wet sensation was on her lips. But when she put together what happened and realised Gon was kissing her she returned his kiss with just as much passion as him.

His small rock solid arms made their way around the cat woman's tint waist as her own hands came up from where they were, and around his neck. Both their bodies were flush against each other as they broke the kiss for the much need air but not moving away from each other. After a few seconds past, she rest her forehead against his and smiled.

"What was that for?" she questioned him with a smile plastered on her face, matching the same one present on the young mans face as well.

"Oh well I figured...what the hell" he joked slightly as a chuckle escaped his lips and a soft little giggle came from the girl against him. As he moved his head back slightly to gaze into the warm, orange eyes of the beauty smiling at him, he removed one of his hands from around her waist and tucked a loose strand of the wavy, silver hair belonging to her behind her ear and gently cupped her cheek. Which began to nuzzle against it, as she began to purr softly. This elicited a chuckle from the teen boy which in turn made the feline woman blush.

"Sooo, what now?" He asked her. She just leaned forward and gave him another kiss then pulled back and smiled, revealing her small wee fangs. Then she spoke in a soft voice which was angelic to Gon's ears.

"I've finished healing her" she gestured to the now, almost completely healed girl behind her. "So now we go and heal your friend, then after that...i-i don't know". She became torn as she thought about what was going on and her 'responsibilities' to protect her kind, but now she wanted to protect Gon and move along. For the third time that evening her train of thought was broken as Gon gently lifted her chin as it had lowered to face the ground.

"Come with me. Once this is all over, come with me". He spoke as he looked into her eyes which had begun to water at his words, and as her lips started to quiver slightly she managed to speak in a soft teary voice.

"Hai!" With that Gon took her hand and they both ran out into the night at unnatural speeds in the direction Peijin which is where Kite's body was.

Unnoticed by the two love birds a figure was looming in the shadows. As the two ran further away the figure stepped out revealing it to be Killua with a look of pure shock stuck to his face, his mouth opened and closed as if he was trying to speak. After taking a breath and steading himself on the wall which he had lean against. He could only say one thing.

"What. The. Fuck"

 **So how was that? I think it's better than last time. Healthy criticism is welcome as well as if you spot any mistakes. Dont forget to comment please :D**

 **Till next time,**

 **Ranger_McAleer**


End file.
